The New and Improved Rose Weasley
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Quiet Rose Weasley was what they called me. It wasn't until my last few months at Hogwarts that I finally lost that blasted nickname.
1. Chapter 1

Quiet Rose Weasley. My family would call me that with an endearing tone that I never liked. Why would they think I'd like to be thought of as someone who was scared of people and their reactions? Quiet Rose Weasley was what they called me. It wasn't until my last few months at Hogwarts that I finally lost that blasted nickname.

Rose sat on the edge of her seat like every other Gryffindor in the Quidditch stands waiting to see how much injury the Gryffindor Seeker had sustained. Scorpius Malfoy was the seeker. No one was really shocked any more that Malfoy was a Gryffindor.

Rose didn't like him, but it wasn't because he was a Malfoy. He was an arrogant son of a bitch. He always strutted around like he owned the damn place. He could get any girl that he wanted; oh and he got them. He wasn't top of the class, that position was still Rose's. But Malfoy was the first one to raise his hand, almost Hermione Granger like, but he somehow managed to not look like a nerd. Maybe, Rose admitted to herself, she was jealous of him. He wasn't afraid to just be himself. He wasn't afraid to stand up for something he cared about and he always said what he thought. Which Rose hated sometimes because they were mean, but they were also true.

"Oh my Merlin, oh my Merlin, oh my Merlin." Sarah McLaggen, sitting directly behind Rose, kept saying over and over. Rose wanted to say shut up, but she didn't. Sarah was Malfoy's latest girlfriend, but why he was dating her, Rose will never know. Sarah was the product of Lavender Brown and Cormac McLaggen.

It seemed the whole crowd had stood up to see what was happening. Malfoy had taken a bludger to the head and the stomach almost simultaneously. He fell off his broom and fell about one hundred feet before Albus and another beater managed to catch him. It was really bloody and Madame Pomfrey was now escorting him off the field.

It was dead silent. "Look!" Rose shouted, "Look! Malfoy's got the snitch!" Surprising herself with the sudden outburst.

Everyone sitting around her looked surprised that it was she who had spotted and yelled this. They all looked at her shocked, then the words seemed to sink in and there was a shout.

"_Gryffindor has beaten Ravenclaw. It looks like Scorpius Malfoy grabbed that snitch before he was hit_." Nick Jordon shouted over the loudspeaker. "_Thanks for telling us Rose Weasley. Now, how about that date? Ouch. Proffessor. Yow that hurt. I didn't mean it okay"_

A lot of people laughed and looked at Rose who was blushing furiously. And in the mass confusion and the celebrating and the worry, Sarah McLaggen managed to knock Rose over, giving her a bloody nose and lip and probably a black eye too. She may have twisted her ankle also, it was hard to tell, but it hurt. So off to the damn hospital wing she went.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived, there were a slew of red and gold uniforms surrounding a bed. Madame Pomfrey was over there as well. Rose stood by the door for a moment before Madame Pomfrey noticed her.

"Come in here. Now what has happened to you." She said as she practically pushed Rose onto the hospital bed next to Malfoy.

"His girlfriend" Rose said venomously, "is what happened to me." She was shocked at herself for admitting this out loud as were some of the Gryffindors next to her. That was when Albus noticed her.

"Rose, are you okay?" Albus said only half paying attention. He was probably already thinking about the next Quidditch match.

"No I am not bloody alright!" Rose shouted surprising every single person in that room. Rose almost thought she saw Malfoy's unconscious form lift an eyebrow. "I am so sick everything and God damn it, I've had enough." Rose just got herself out of that bed and started to leave when her ankle crumpled underneath her. She swore again, not caring that so many people were watching her.

"Thank Merlin! I thought there was something wrong with you, but you do have the Weasley temper after all." Albus said, barely containing laughter.

"Albus come here." Rose said quietly. He did as she said and he paid. Rose punched him in the stomach. It felt…good. "I have wanted to do that since we were seven." Rose smirked as Albus coughed.

Madame Pomfrey came back into the room. "You will need to stay here over night." She said to Rose. It was her first time in the hospital wing. It was kind of exciting "And he… will need to stay here for a lot longer."

Albus and the rest of his team looked really worried.

"How much longer?" One of them asked.

"I'd say it'll take him a day or two to wake up, then he'll need a few more days in here to recuperate."

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. Rose knew why, the game against Slytherine wasn't for two more weeks. But Albus didn't realize that Madame Pomfrey wasn't done yet.

"Then he won't be able to play Quidditch for another three weeks after that."

The whole room gasped and arguments broke out, but Madame Pomfrey shouted louder than all of them. "You can have five more minutes and that is all!" And she left the room.

"That's the last two games of the year in those bloody two weeks." Albus said, with barely controlled rage. "No one on this team is better than the Bones, the Slytherine Seeker or hell, even the Hufflepuff seeker."

Rose wasn't sure what made her do it. Maybe she was delusional from the pain in her ankle. Hell, but later, she was very glad she'd done it.

"I'm better than both of them."

Albus laughed cruelly. "Rose you have never played Quidditch in your life." He said meanly and the rest of his team backed him up.

"Then what you are going to have to do is hold try-outs. The winner will have to do extensive training. When Malfoy wakes up he can help." The Gryffindor team murmured their agreements. "You'll want to do it as soon as possible. Probably tomorrow, as it's a Saturday. You should go to the common room and announce it now."

Albus couldn't battle against sound logic so he and his team started their way out. "Oh and Albus." Rose said as he reached the door, "I'm going to win."

She heard him laughing as he went down the hall. I'll show him, Rose thought, all of them. Come hell, high water, or Albus Potter, Rose as going to make the team. Rose couldn't tell, she wasn't looking at herself, but something changed on the outside too. She just looked different.

That night when the pain kept her from sleeping as much as Malfoy's snores she wrote a list. A list of things that she would do before school was over two months from now. It was important to her, because until now did she not realize how truly boring she was. Ten things. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote.

**The New and Improved Rose Weasley**

1.) Make the Quidditch team

2.) Get a tattoo

3.) Prank Someone

4.) Skip class

5.) Lie to a Professor

6.) Get a set of lingerie

7.) Get a boyfriend

8.) Go to the end of year dance

9.) Stay out after curfew to go skinny dipping in the Black Lake

10.) Get food directly from the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was discharged from the hospital wing early in the morning. She went immediately to the Gryffindor common room and sure enough there was an announcement on the board. Tryouts were this afternoon at four. That gave Rose about seven and half hours to prepare. She put on the clothes she would wear for tryouts. She grabbed the broom under her bed that she had secretly bought three years ago. It hadn't just been ignored and dusty under her bed. At least three times during the week she would escape on her Eat my Wind broom. It wasn't the fastest broom that would be on the pitch. It wasn't the worst either.

She went down to the library and set her stuff in the corner in the back that nobody ever used except her. She put a no stealing charm on her stuff and headed down to the kitchen. She went into the kitchen to get enough food to supply her for the rest of the day. She had to conceal it though. And while she was walking she crossed number ten off of her list.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose realized on her walk back that she had had an epiphany. She felt great. She felt confident. She supposed she owed Sarah McLaggen a thank you. At that thought she laughed and instead of heading to the library she headed to the hospital wing to see if Malfoy was awake.

He appeared to be sleeping, but Rose wondered because she would have faked sleep if Sarah was sitting at the end of her bed too.

"Hello Sarah." Rose said happily.

Shocked, Sarah murmured a little hello.

"How's Malf- I mean Scorpius doing?" Rose asked hoping that he would miraculously awake.

"Why do you care?" Sarah asked, suddenly suspicious. Jealous too. Rose wondered for a moment what it felt like to be jealous of another girl.

"I don't really care, I just wanted to talk to him because I'll be taking his place on the team."

Sarah was steaming, that's probably why she didn't hear Malfoy's quick intake of breath.

"You are not replacing Scorpy. They haven't even had tryouts yet." Sarah said now brushing her fingers against _Scorpy's_ arm.

Rose held back an evil smirk. Now she was throwing Albus to the dogs, or Sarah as it was.

"Well then. You better talk to Albus, because he thinks I'll make the team for sure. If you know what I mean."

That did it. Sarah stormed out of the room muttering about stupid Weasleys and Potters. Rose let a giggle escape and before she could stop it she was full blown laughing and when Scorpius opened his eyes hers were filling with tears. Scorpius' grey eyes just watched her while her breath turned into ragged gasps and finally returned to normal.

"So, now that you've stopped faking sleep, I need to talk to you." Rose said, unafraid was the only word that could describe how she felt. It felt amazing.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley?" Malfoy snarled. But Rose could see the begrudged appreciation in his eyes.

"Well, your girlfriend knocked me down, I came down here, had an epiphany, told Albus I was going to be the new seeker, and I'm still Rose Weasley." Rose said as she sat in the chair next to Malfoy's bed.

"No way! Albus wouldn't do that to the team. It would be pure suicide." Malfoy said, becoming surer of himself by the moment.

"You've never even seen me fly." Rose said in a calm façade.

But Malfoy wasn't listening he was sniffing the air. Rose failed to conceal a giggle. The freshly baked pie in her bag did smell pretty amazing.

"It's cherry."

Rose raised an eyebrow because Malfoy was right.

"Share." He ordered.

"I don't think so." Rose said, but as soon as she said it she got an idea. "I'll give you the pie if you give me advice for the tryout." Rose said sweetly.

Scorpius hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast the day before and he knew from experience that Madame Pomfrey didn't serve grade A quality food. Weasley had him trapped and she knew it.

"Fine. Fly fast at the snitch and don't blink."

"A little more than that would be helpful." Rose said disdainfully.

"Okay." Malfoy snarled. "Well for some reason on hot clear days the snitch heads towards the north end of the pitch. On rainy or windy days it's by the south. And on just bloody hot days. I mean really hot it stays just a few feet off the ground."

"Wow thanks!" Rose said and quickly gave the whole damn pie to Malfoy. "See you later she said and rushed out the door.

She got a look outside on the way to the library and decided it was too nice of a day to stay in the library and so she gathered her stuff and went to the Quidditch pitch. On her way she ran into Professor Longbottom. Oh perfect time to lie to a professor.

"Professor! It was so terrible I was on my way here when I heard something explode in greenhouse four. You don't think the Scamader twins were right about the Scorf nelly winger dinger, do you?" Rose didn't think he heard the last part of what she said because he was already running towards his beloved plants.

She started digging in her bag for the list only to come to a scary realization. She had left her list with the pie and she had left the pie with Scorpius Malfoy. Rose had two options she decided. One was to go back up to the hospital wing and ask for it back. Two was to act ignorant when he would ask her about it.

Rose stood on the hill overlooking the Quidditch pitch and decided that at least when she went back to Malfoy he couldn't wave her list around for the whole damn school to see.


	5. Chapter 5

So Rose walked to the hospital wing dreading each step. She found Sarah at the edge of Malfoy's bed again, but he just _happened_ to be asleep.

"What are you doing back here?" Sarah snapped.

"I was just looking for a piece of paper." Rose saw Malfoy smirk. He had it.

"Oh really? I talked to Albus and he said you wouldn't make the team at all. I" Sarah started but Rose cut her off.

"The paper I was lost was a prophecy given to me by Professor Trywalny. It said something about a girl that a pale blonde hair boy was going to marry. I thought you might want to see it, but I guess it might be in the library. I'll just leave you two alone."

"Well wait. What did the prophecy say?" Sarah said excited and practically bouncing up and down.

"I think it said something about a girl he recently started dating, but I can't remember. But since you clearly don't want anything to do with me, I'll just leave." Rose was surprised at how well she was acting.

"Why don't we split up? I'll go look in the library and you can go look somewhere else." Sarah said already half way to the door.

"Good idea I'll talk to you soon."

Rose heard Malfoy chuckling. He was smiling full out when he opened his eyes. The bastard.

"Give me my list." Rose demanded.

"You know Weasley, I believe that counted as pranking someone. Let me cross that off your list." Sure enough he pulled out Rose's list and crossed out pranking.

"You might as well cross out lying to a professor as well." He did just that as Rose sank into a seat beside his bed.

"Three down, seven to go." Malfoy laughed.

"Give me back my list." Rose said her face as red as her hair.

"No I don't think I will give up this precious blackmail item. You could of course persuade me to give it back."

"That's sick! You have a girlfriend."

"Actually I don't. Sarah is just completely delusional."

"Give it back, please." Rose said having to choke out the last word. "Don't show anyone."

Scorpius smirked, he liked being in control. "I'll make you a deal. If you do 2, 4, 6, and 9 with me I'll give you back your list without anyone being the wiser."

"Fine you jackass. I'll go skinny dipping tonight and you have to break out of the wing."

The chances of getting caught were very high. Scorpius knew that. He also knew that he could pick any other night to go with Rose, but this made it more exciting.

"Tonight." Scorpius agreed with a smirk of smug.

"Kiss my ass Malfoy." Rose snarled as she left.

"I'd rather it be your face Rosie." Scorpius had never seen her eyes bluer. Anger must have done that to them. Why her anger turned him on, Scorpius still doesn't know. And he was shocked more than anything that he was hot for the not so quiet any more Rose Weasley.

"Don't call me that." And she left.


	6. Chapter 6

There were twenty people at the try-outs which brought up Albus' mood a little; more to choose from. The first thing that Albus had them do was fly a few times around the pitch. Rose, Albus had to admit was one of the best fliers.

Six of the people who tried out were dismissed immediately. They couldn't control their brooms and they weren't flying fast no matter what broom they had. Albus had the Gryffindor beaters, Beverly Clearwater and Michael Thomas hit bludgers at the fliers to see how quickly they reacted. Some of the players got hit because they were way to slow or they weren't paying attention. Some of the good ones got hit, but Albus decided they could move on to the next round. Some of them just flew down and left because they realized that they couldn't take it. Albus thought he saw Rose get hit and he held his breath. But apparently she didn't get hit, because she kept on flying.

By the time that was all over there were three possible candidates for Scorpius' position. One was Lorcan Scamander, who Albus quite liked. He did get distracted quite a bit though, which would be very bad. Two was Jeff Creevy who Albus didn't really care for. He was a good flyer and quickish but he was annoying and rude and just plain stupid. He didn't anticipate or plan very well. Three was Rose Weasley, who flew second best to Jeff and was second quickest to Lorcan. But she had a natural way of moving the right way to avoid the bludgers that neither Lorcan or Jeff seemed to possess. Then of course there was a matter of pride if Rose did make the team.

"I need a team meeting now!" Albus shouted over the now roaring wind. He didn't dare meet Rose's smug smile.

"I can't believe Rose is still in this!" Katie Spinnit, the chaser, said excitedly.

"I can't believe my brother is still in this." Riley Creevy said. She wasn't crazy about her brother being on the team. She knew he was a jerk.

"I want your opinions before we let loose the snitch." Albus said, a little annoyed.

"I want either Rose or Lorcan." Beverly said.

"I'd prefer Lorcan; I mean Rose always has been a bit shy." Ken Richards the third chaser said.

"I like Rose better. She's smarter."

"So we're all agreed that we don't want Creevy?" Albus asked. He heard murmurs of agreement.

"So whoever gets the snitch then?" Riley said, there would be no loyalty to her brother. The only thing between them was blood, nothing more.

"I hope to Merlin then that Creevy doesn't touch the snitch." Albus said.

They all turned around and headed to the three standing on the sidelines. It was just starting to rain. Albus looked at the three of them. Creevy in the middle, trying to look like he wasn't scared out of his mind. Lorcan on the left, staring off into space; it didn't look like he really cared one way or another if he would make the team. And Rose to the left shivering and looking determined.

"Okay, you three are the last left. Even though there are three of you we are going to play this like a real game; so first one to catch the snitch wins the spot. Good luck and make it fast."

Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw Katie release the balls and Creevy was the first one off the ground which disappointed more than one of the Gryffindor team. Albus was a little sad to see Rose the last one off the ground. She turned the opposite was that Creevy and Lorcan did. Creevy seemed to be following Lorcan as if he thought Lorcan was the one to beat and not Rose.

Rose was at the South end and she was just sitting there scanning the area around her. She wasn't moving like Lorcan and Creevy were. They seemed to be racing each other. Albus was looking at Rose, that's how he saw it. He saw the tiny flash of gold wings the same moment that Rose did. He saw Rose go into a dive that would have his father grinning proudly. But he also saw Michael direct a perfect hit to a bludger and send it straight towards Rose's back.

Rose's hand reached out, that's when Albus saw the blood. The bludger hit the tail of her broom, that's when Albus saw her start to spiral towards the ground. The bludger was so close to her back and Rose was so close to the ground, but somehow Rose managed to swoop out of that mess with the snitch in her hands, her broom mostly intact, and a brilliant smile on her face mixed with pleasure and pain.

Creevy and Lorcan didn't even realize that they were out of the running. Michael let out a whoop of surprise and happiness because he had been watching. Katie, Riley, and Ken, the chasers; Beverly and Michael, the beaters; Albus, the keeper; and Rose, the new Seeker, made up the team.

Albus wasn't happy when he landed on the ground. "Rose Nyphadora Weasley what were you thinking? You probably have a broken wrist."

"So, I got the spot, didn't I?" Rose said smugly.

"Hell yes you did." Ken said.

"I can't believe you did that with an injury. I was watching the whole time and I didn't even notice." Michael said with unashamed awe in his voice.

"Hell, you might even be better than Malfoy." Riley said, thanking Merlin that her brother hadn't won.

"You are coming with me to the hospital wing." Albus said dragging his cousin off the pitch.

"I guess we'll celebrate later." Rose called over her shoulder making Albus scowl.

Albus muttered the whole way there about safety and not to do such dangerous things. If he stopped and thought through the red haze going through his mind he would have realized that he was gripping his cousin's wrist really tightly and he was hurting her.

But he heard her whimper and he stopped. She had her face screwed up in concentration and Albus knew she was trying to block out the pain because that's what Hermione did.

"You were great Rosie." Albus said and he threw an arm around her shoulder. "Still you have a lot that needs improvement."


	7. Chapter 7

Five agonizing minutes later they reached the hospital wing. Rose glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was already 9:00. They had stopped the try-outs for dinner, but that was at 6:00. Madame Pomfrey was shocked to see Rose again. And because of that Rose couldn't help but smile.

"This time it was my fault. Er… mostly I can put some of the blame on Michael Thomas for a very well placed shot."

Madame Pomfrey healed her wrist quickly. And Rose couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain. Miraculously Rose had not shed a single tear, which she was very proud of.

"Oh you think that's painful Weasley." Malfoy said from his bed.

"Well you were at least asleep when she fixed your bones Malfoy." Rose snarled at him. Not because of what he said but because she remembered their deal for tonight.

"Can we talk to Scorpius for a little while ma'am." Albus asked in his oh so innocent voice.

"For a little bit and then I need to recheck Ms. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said sternly, but thankfully she left the three of them alone.

"Meet our new Seeker." Albus said and gave Rose's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Number one?" Malfoy said and Rose knew he was talking about her list.

"Yeah she was." Albus said not noticing there was a double meaning. "She still needs a lot of work though. She needs more speed and she needs more practice on properly handling of a broom. More hand eye coordination drills will be needed. And she needs to learn to be more aware of her surrounds. Oh, and she needs to learn what's safe enough to maneuver."

Malfoy smartly held back a chuckle. Albus probably didn't even know he was a chauvinist or that he was and always had been over protective of his once quiet cousin.

"Albus you don't have to wait for me to get checked. Plus I would think you would want to spend time with Riley."

Albus turned beat red, which made Rose smile. "Why would I do that?" Albus asked nervously.

"Well you are dating aren't you?" Rose asked. "I mean the looks she was giving you as if she wanted to gobble you up. I could've cut the tension with a knife."

"She was giving me looks?" Albus asked already halfway to the door.

"Yup, the whole time." And with those last words from Rose, he was out the door and looking for Riley.

"'Bout time." Malfoy muttered.

"So you are going to train me." Rose said skeptically. "And how are you going to teach me all the things on Albus' list before the Slytherine game."

"Well let's think." Malfoy said and Rose knew immediately where his thoughts had gone. "I know how to teach you to properly handle a broom. You better try mine first because if you learn from the best you can do anything else."

"Shut up Malfoy." Rose was blushing but not because of what he said. It was because she wouldn't mind learning how to handle his 'broom' after all. In fact from the images going through her mind she would enjoy it, a lot.

Rose knew he would have said something else that would have had her mind wandering even more if Madame Pomfrey hadn't came in. For that she was grateful. But events that would happen further on tonight were starting to scare her. She wanted the skinny dipping over with as fast as possible.

Madame Pomfrey grabbed Rose's wrist and started checking it.

"Ma'am, do you think that Scorpius and I could take a walk? He seemed really upset that I got his spot on the Quidditch team." Madame Pomfrey didn't say anything so Rose continued. "I'd just like a chance to smooth things over and maybe a walk to the Quidditch pitch and back would help."

Madame Pomfrey looked at Rose and said very slowly, "You're just going for a walk?" Rose realized the meaning behind the question.

"I'm not one of Mal-Scorpius' groupies. He's got enough of those." But that wasn't exactly true. She didn't follow him around but she still had some pretty intense images running at top speed through her mind.

"Okay, I'll trust you, but make it snappy. I'll give you half an hour."

"Thank you ma'am." Rose said, then walked over to Scorpius bed.

"Come with me." Rose said and yanked on Malfoy's arm. "We're going to do it now."

"Really?" Scorpius asked doubtfully, but climbed out of bed none-the-less.

"Yes, we are just going for a walk as I put it to Madame Pomfrey. We have half an hour so move it."

They broke into a run as soon as they were in the hallway. By the time they were outside, both of them were laughing like loons. It was really dark out because of the clouds and the rain. The wind was blowing them all over the place by the time they reached the black lake.

"Hey that only took seven minutes." Malfoy said looking at his pocket watch. "How'd you get Madame Pomfrey to agree to this?" Malfoy asked bewildered.

"I'm supposed to be easing your broken heart after you lost your position to me." Rose yelled over the wind half-laughing.

Rose reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it off. Then she pulled off her pants knowing that it was dark enough for Malfoy not to see her blushing. But apparently it wasn't dark enough to see Malfoy reaching for the zipper on his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Rose said panicking as she grabbed his hand to stop him from pulling down his pants.

"You didn't think I'd let you go alone did you." Malfoy said laughing and brushing off Rose's hand.

"Yes, yes I did."

Scorpius could hear the panic laced through her voice as clearly as he could hear the wind howling. He would have taken advantage of the situation, but something made him not do it. He'd done it before, he'd seduced virgins. He never made them believe he would stay with them, but he had seduced them with his smile and his willingness. This was different. It's because she's my best mates cousin and he'd kill me. At least that's what he told himself.

"Okay. I'll just watch." Scorpius said as lightning flashed above them giving him the first glance of Rose's nearly naked body. Scorpius shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold.

Good lord she was built. Her legs were long and silky looking. She had a perfect hour glass figure that Scorpius had never noticed before. Her stomach was flat. Her breasts well, Scorpius got a good view of her breasts when she flipped her sports bra over her head. It was a good thing the wind was so loud because Scorpius thought he whimpered.

Her red hair was being blowing sexily all over the place. Her chin was pointed in a defiant sort of way. Her lips were just made for a man. They were full and Scorpius nearly choked when she licked her lips. Her nose was cute and had a little upturn at the end. Only then did he reach her eyes. They were locked on his and Scorpius saw rather than heard Rose's intake of breath. Her eyes were as fiercely blue as the storm around them.

Lightning flashed again when she had turned around and that gave Scorpius a full view of her backside. In all his seventeen years he had never seen a more perfectly shaped arse.

He saw her put Rose feet in the water and shudder from the cold. What would she look like when she shuddered from lust? He was aware he was sporting a full blown hard on. He wanted to run his hands over every single part of her body. He wanted to kiss every part of her, especially her tiny firm breasts.

He stretched out an arm but thankfully she had already dove in the water and was out of reach. He watched her as she played in the water for two minutes at the most before he watched her walk out. It hurt, it physically hurt him not to be able to touch her. Not to be able to kiss her.

He had to be dead. There was no way this could actually happen in real life. Her goddess like body soaking wet dripping from head to toe. Scorpius was sure he couldn't say a word to save his life. If he said something it would only be words of seduction, it would only be begging her to make love with him. Scorpius would never beg.

She put her clothes back on in silence. They walked back in silence. She left him in the hospital wing in silence. It was only then in the silence of the wing two days later that he realized he should have said something. Rose had not come back to visit him. She must have misinterpreted his silence. He was, Scorpius was sure, the first man to ever see her naked. Something was very wrong with Scorpius. He hadn't cared this much about a woman in, well, never.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. I COMPLETELY FORGOT I'D EVEN STARTED THIS STORY. THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LAME AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT TOO.

It was wrong and Rose new it. She shouldn't have skipped class after the skinny dipping session with Scorpius. Yes, it was on her list and yes, she was going to do it that day, but she felt like such a coward for skipping the first class of the day. She was skipping because she was absolutely mortified.

She knew that she had a desirable body. There were plenty of men she had grown up with. She was a virgin, but that didn't mean she couldn't spot lust when she saw it. So why, you ask, was she mortified? He was Scorpius Malfoy. To him she would just be another conquest and Rose was embarrassed to say that she would gladly be. She was embarrassed to say that the reason she skipped all morning was she was trying to figure out how to 'get herself off'. Nothing worked; she was so sexually frustrated she was going crazy. She even broke down and wrote a letter to her mom asking her for help. That by itself kept her red all day. It was torture being the new and improved Rose.

Rose finally screwed up her courage and went to see Scorpius. It was probably a really stupid idea, but it might have some relief. When she got there he was just getting up and ready to go.

"Hey Scorpius." Rose said and forced herself not to blush when he just stared at her.

"Hi" Scorpius said.

"I was wondering when you'd be ready to start training me for Quidditch." Rose said as they walked side by side down the hallway. It was really weird, but not as bad as she thought. Her sexual frustration died down to a minimum just because she couldn't allow herself to think about it.

"Albus told me to be to practice at six so I'll be working with you all practice." Scorpius said and was beginning to get back to his old self. She could see him start to swagger a bit when he walked and he wasn't speaking softly any more.

"Okay and I should tell you that I kind of realized that getting a tattoo would be stupid. I don't want to get anything permanent so I'm not going to do it. But this weekend I'll let you pick out some lingerie with me."

Scorpius started laughing, full out laughing at her. Rose was offended. "What Malfoy?" She said angrily.

It took Scorpius a bit to calm down and actually speak. "If a week ago someone had told me that Rose Weasley would be talking to me about lingerie I would have thought they were out of their mind and now I'd be surprised if by the end of the day no one would be shocked by that."

"It's not funny, Scorpius." Rose said and turned her nose to the air.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." Scorpius sing-songed.

"NO, IT"S NOT!" Rose yelled, but Scorpius only laughed harder. No one had ever seen Rose loose her temper and at something so juvenile. It was freaking hilarious.

But then she punched him. And it hurt.

"Ow ow ow ow. That hurt." Rose yelped and started kissing her knuckles. "Jesus Malfoy, what the fuck is your jaw made of?"

Scorpius smirked through his sore jaw and his only thought was that it was so worth it. "I'll see you later Rose, oh and I'll just check off the number about skipping class."


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius Malfoy knew about sex. He knew the way it sounded, the way it looked, the way it smelled. There was nothing about sex Scorpius didn't know. That's why he knew Rose Weasley was horny as hell and it was driving him crazy. He knew it since the first practice they had when he got out of the hospital wing.

Albus had been flirting with Riley who had flirted right back. Albus was so involved in his own little world he didn't think about the consequences. He told Rose and Scorpius to go outside the pitch and practice the moves and techniques and then come back when he thought Rose was ready. Anyway, Rose had climbed on her broom and the look of pleasant surprise that had crossed her face right before the blush was a dead giveaway. Scorpius watched her, noted her breathing was harder, saw how her hips instinctively grinded against the broom. The tiny moans in the back of her throat that she thought went unnoticed the whole damn time. Hell, even he had to take a cold shower after their practice.

He also noticed that she had been getting less sleep. He asked her one day in potions class if she was sleeping alright. She snapped at him and said she was fine. Like hell she was! She was having 'those' dreams. And Scorpius hoped to hell and back that he was starring in those dreams because she was definitely starring in his.

At last the day of lingerie shopping was upon them. Rose had now completely crawled out of her shell and EVERY damn person seemed to notice. Especially the guys. They wouldn't leave her alone. Couldn't they see that she was his? Damn straight she was going to be his, Scorpius thought. They could have her once he got bored of her. Scorpius knew that sounded awful, but that's the way he was with women. He got them and then he moved on. Sure he cared for some of them, but never enough to stay with them. But he didn't yet realize that Rose was already different than the other girls.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Scorpius." Rose called from behind the curtain.

"That's not likely." Scorpius murmured, then said a bit louder. "Come out."

And she did.

Scorpius gulped loudly. Loud enough for Rose to hear and for her to know exactly what it meant. Then the damn chit started giggling.

Rose was wearing a green thong and push-up bra. Never ever had Scorpius seen a more perfectly sculpted body. Which was saying A LOT. Scorpius was squirming in his seat trying to hide the fact that he was getting more excited by the second but it was too late. Rose knew and there was something in her eyes that said she knew and wanted this to happen.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked innocently. Too innocently.

"It's good." Scorpius choked out.

Rose's plan went a little farther than just showing off the lingerie she had purposely found in the shop two days before. Victorie said that a man like Scorpius needed to get jealous to be in his….full form. And Victorie had landed Teddie after all which if you've ever met him, seems almost impossible, but then you'd only think that if you hadn't met Victorie.

"You think Zabini will like it?" Rose said in an unsure voice. Then she enjoyed herself as she saw Scorpius' face completely transform and his cock drop. Rose started to actually become unsure of herself as Scorpius glared. What if Victorie was wrong? What if he didn't want her as much as she thought? What if..?

But all insecurity and thought flew from Rose's mind as Scorpius stood up and backed Rose into the dressing room. Rose had never been this close to Scorpius and she was finding it difficult to breathe normally. Rose was against the mirror on the dressing room wall and Scorpius had her locked in place.

"Those underwear had better not be for Zabini." Scorpius growled in a deadly tone. Like a dog protecting its territory, Rose thought in the sexual haze.

Then he leaned down until his lips were close enough she could feel his breath on her own. He kept still above her lips until they were both suffering.

"Kiss me back." Scorpius said.

Rose's last fleeting thought was reminding herself that Victorie was never wrong.

There was no gentle exploration and both of them were glad for it. They both wanted it too much to be gentle. Scorpius had his tongue in her mouth with no complaints or resistance. The way he was biting her lip was driving Rose crazy. She'd been kissed a few times, but NEVER anything like this.

Scorpius thought he would go crazy. Rose was driving him crazy. He wanted to take her right there against the wall; bury his throbbing cock into her wet pussy. He settled for pulling her flush against him. And he couldn't help but groan when he felt her nipples pebble against his chest on contact.

Rose let out a squeak when she felt his excitement, then she moaned. Scorpius hoisted her against the wall, holding her up with one leg in between hers. Then his hands were on her breasts and her heart stopped in her throat. She gasped in pleasure and it was like a shot of lighting went through her body right to where she wanted him most.

They both would have given in and fucked in the dressing room, if they hadn't heard the store door open. It brought both of them forcefully back to reality. And it would have been fucking, not making love. This was lust and passion, there was no love, just two horny teenagers.

Scorpius debated for a minute about leaving the dressing room, but he knew this was neither the place nor the time to take an innocent. And there was no doubt in Scorpius' mind that she was one. She may have been willing and ready but she was clearly inexperienced and that only made Scorpius want her more.

Scorpius waited and tried to cool off while Rose got dressed, but nothing really helped. Nothing could help so long as he still had the taste of her on his lips. His eyes began to wander and he found himself looking at the clerk there giving him a curious look. Scorpius grinned sheepishly then turned away.

Rose finally reappeared she smiled at Scorpius which was honestly the last thing he was expecting. He had thought Rose would be embarrassed or angry, but she was…happy. Scorpius' ego went up a few notches.

Scorpius watched Rose pay for her lingerie. Lingerie that Scorpius would most likely never forget and that he would definitely be seeing again.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hufflepuff game was won easily, but not specifically by Rose Weasley. Hufflepuff had lost two of their best players. One keeper and one chaser. By the time that Rose caught the Snitch Gryffindor was already up 400 points, so it wouldn't have made a difference. The game wasn't close, but everyone knew that the Gryffindor Slytherine game would be close; it always was, except for the most embarrassing 2007 match which no one ever brings up.

The match against Slytherine was finally upon them. There was not a single student or teacher throughout the whole school that wasn't at the game. Even the kids who were supposed to be in detention were let out so they could come and watch. From first year to seventh year, all of the students were dying to see what the new Gryffindor Seeker could do.

Scorpius had bittersweet thoughts about the match. This would be the first time since first year that he would be missing a match, and he didn't count the Hufflepuff, no one really did. Even when he had bronchitis in fourth year he had played and he had won. Now because of an injury at the base of his skull he had been forced to be benched for the final two matches of his Hogwarts career.

And, Scorpius admitted to himself, he was worried about Rose. She was a damn good Seeker, but Scorpius couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. That's why Scorpius was pacing the locker room two hours before the match started and muttering to himself like an idiot. That's where Rose found him when she came down half an hour later.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked curiously as she set her bag down in front of her locker.

Scorpius paused a moment before answering. He almost told her the truth. "Nothing."

Rose let it go.

"It's supposed to thunderstorm during the match." Scorpius said, almost to himself.

"I know, so go to the south end of the pitch." Rose said, thinking that that was Scorpius was about to say.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You said that on rainy or windy days that's where the Snitch goes." Rose said confused.

"Thunderstorms are different. The Snitch is going to be completely unpredictable today." Scorpius said angrily. Rose thought he was just in a temper because he couldn't play the match.

"Okay, I can still do this." Rose said with a confidence that wasn't faked. She was determined and ready.

Scorpius just looked at her strangely with an expression that Rose couldn't place. "Be careful Rose." Scorpius said before he started walking towards the door.

"Scorpius." Rose called. "I..thanks." But what she really wanted was for him to kiss her and tell her that she was going to do great. But he didn't. He just nodded his head and left the locker room.

Rose was confused. Scorpius would have kissed any other girl if they were in the same situation. The man practically lived for some sort of sexual contact. What was so wrong with Rose that he didn't touch her?

Rose pushed Scorpius out of her head as the team started to file in. Rose couldn't afford to think of him during the match or they would definitely lose and Rose was not willing to risk it.

Riley was the last one in the locker room followed by her brother which confused the whole team apart from Albus who looked ashamed as he looked at Riley. Rose was not the only one who noticed Riley's red eyes or the glare she sent Albus.

Rose asked the obvious, "What's Creevy doing here?"

Jeff Creevy wore a huge smirk on his face. "I'm going to play seeker."

Rose's heart stopped in her chest and she looked at Albus who refused to meet her gaze. There was a moment of silence before all Hell broke loose. Rose saw most of the team jump at Albus and start yelling at him. Rose couldn't hear what they were saying she was still trying to get over the feeling of betrayal that assaulted her.

Rose looked around the room trying to get her breath back. Her eyes landed on Riley who was standing in the corner. Rose watched her as her eyes moved back and forth as if she was calculating what to do. Rose was shocked when she saw a single tear escape before Riley wiped it away.

"Hey!" Riley shouted and for such a little person she had a very loud voice. "Albus. You need to choose."

Everyone was a little lost about what she was talking about, but what they did get was Riley was saying it's either him or me.

Albus looked pained then he said, "I'm sorry Riley, but I have to protect Rose." Riley stormed out and everyone knew what that meant, they were short one Chaser.

"What the fuck are you talking about Albus?" Rose asked.

"The whole team is planning to sabotage you during the match. I heard them talking about it yesterday."

Rose let out an agonized screech losing all patience. "Albus Severus Potter! I don't give a fuck what they say! I earned this position and no matter what happens, if we lose or I get hurt, I can say that I didn't cower to the lousy Slytherine team! You know they do this every year. Just because I'm your cousin doesn't mean that you kick me off the team. I swear to God right now that if you don't let me play I'll never speak to you again."

Albus stood stock still and everyone watched him knowing that his decision would decide their fate. If Creevy played they didn't stand a chance. Albus turned to look at Jeff and everyone thought all hope was lost.

"Creevy you'll play Chaser."

"Like Hell I will! You said I'm going to be Seeker and that's what's going to happen or else I'm leaving." Creevy demanded.

Albus looked at his watch and dreaded what he saw. Only five minutes to the start, it wasn't enough time to find Riley before the match. Rose bit her lip. She could only do one thing to save the match. If they weren't out there in three minutes now, it would be called a forfeit. No matter how mad she was at Albus and no matter how much she wanted this, she had to do it.

"I'll play Chaser." Rose said and even though she was trembling she lifted her chin high, then she looked Creevy in the eyes and with a sincerity that surprised her she said, "Good luck. Make us proud."

Albus looked at Rose and felt like a coward and so small, which was a huge feat because Rose was a good foot shorter than him. Rose turned her back to Albus and looked at the team. She was more of a Captain than Albus had been that day.

"Let's go win the Quidditch Cup!" And with a cheer from everyone apart from Albus, who still stared guiltily at the ground, the team exited the locker room. And the game began.

Rose's position confused the whole crowd but the rumors with a mix of truth quickly spread through the crowd. Most everyone thought that Albus had no faith in his cousin to win the match. The Slytherine team had the worst shock of all. They thought that since Rose was a girl she would be easily defeated, but with a man as a Seeker there was a bigger chance that Slytherine would lose.


	11. Chapter 11

Scorpius watched in anger and astonishment as the team was announced. Rose wasn't playing Seeker. More than it surprised him it made him furious. How dare she cower now! She had no right to take his position and then refuse to play it. He'd been concentrating so hard on Rose that he didn't even realized that Creevy, Jeff not Riley, was the Seeker. He was too angry to connect the dots.

But while Scorpius was fuming, Jeff Creevy was cowering. He wasn't very tall to begin with and the entire Slytherine team was. They towered over him and intimidated him. Jeff didn't have a lot of courage, but that wasn't entirely his fault. You have to understand that although Jeff was awful, rude, arrogant, and a coward he was made that way. His father, Colin, changed after he lost his brother in the war. He had been cruel. He beat his wife and he beat Riley. Jeff acted like his father because that's all he ever learned. He wasn't like Scorpius who had learned to be better because his father had been cruel. Draco himself had learned his lesson too.

So anyway, Jeff was a coward and the way that the Slytherine team was looking at him. The way they were pulling their fingers across their neck in a slicing motion made him sick. Literally sick. In front of the whole school, before any of the players had time to take off from the ground, Jeff threw up. There were gasps and laughter and ews. The point being that Jeff ran off the field, leaving the Gryffindor team with one less player.

Miss Hooch, Madam Hooch's daughter, called the teams into the center.

"You both know the rules." Miss Hooch said to the Captains, Albus and a broad seventh year Slytherine. The rule that Miss Hooch was referring to was that if a team lacked enough players the two captains would decide whether or not to play the game. If the team with enough players said no, they were by forfeit, the winners. If, however, they agreed to play, all was fair.

Rose watched the Slytherine Captain carefully, knowing that he would decide their fate. He smirked gruesomely, not like Malfoy's sexy smirk. Rose could already see the words forming on his tongue.

"We win then." He said.

Very quickly Rose stepped up to Albus and said intentionally loud, "Let's go Al. I'm glad we don't have to play them. We would lose so terribly."

Albus and the rest of Gryffindor looked at Rose like she was insane. The Slytherine team however looked very smug and they all looked at each other with superiority. And it's a good thing that things turned out the way they did or Rose would have looked like a complete ass.

"Are you sure?" Miss Hooch said.

The Slytherine team looked at each other and they nodded towards their Captain. "Actually, we change our minds. We will play them."

Although no one saw it, Miss Hooch's lip twitched with a smile. Rose was a clever girl and Miss Hooch hoped with all her might that Gryffindor would be triumphant.

"Okay then. I'll re announce the players. Miss Weasley, you'll be playing Seeker I presume."

"Yes Miss Hooch." Rose said and the two shared silent laughter when their eyes locked.

The crowd was starting to get really rowdy, but the Gryffindor team hardly noticed as they got into a huddle celebrating a small victory.

"That was brilliant Rose!" Ken said and gave her a high five. Everyone else agreed.

Rose, though she was still angry with him, looked to Albus, waiting for him to speak. The whole team was looking at him, but he couldn't find words to speak. Before Albus could embarrass himself Rose flashed him an encouraging smile and nodded her head, giving him the courage to speak.

"We'll deal with two Chasers. Beverley, you stay on stop of them and make sure a bludger doesn't touch them. Michael, you stay on Rose the whole time, we can't afford to lose our Seeker. We know that Slytherine can't fly worth a damn when they're close to the ground. So Katie and Ken try to make the best of that. Rose, I'm sorry for being such an ass, do you forgive me?"

Rose smiled. It was impossible to stay angry at Albus for long. "Of course, now let's put these snakes in their places."

They all woohooed and the first crash of thunder was heard, followed almost immediately by the rain. Then the game began.


	12. Chapter 12

They were slowly and painfully losing the match. Being short a Chaser did not help matters, and not only that, but they were extremely confident and on the top of their game. Scorpius watched from the stands nervously running his hand through his wet hair every couple of seconds. The score was far worse than he anticipated. 40 to 150. And still no sign of the Snitch. If Slytherine kept up the way they were playing, even if Rose caught the snitch it wouldn't matter.

40 to 160

40 to 170

Beverley's beater bat was knocked out of her hand. Albus took a bludger to the stomach. Katie missed a strike of lightning by a mere two inches.

40 to 180.

Michael went to help the Chasers who were trying to avoid the bludgers the Slytherines kept sending their way, to no avail. All the while Rose and the Slytherine Seeker were at each other's throats trying to find the snitch.

Nearly every Gryffindor team member was bleeding in multiple spots and slowly losing the will to keep playing. They had already been out in the awful weather for three hours. Though they didn't want to admit it, Gryffindor was in no shape to win.

40 to 190.

That's when Scorpius saw the snitch. Nearly a half second before Rose did. Rose hesitated for a second too long. The Slytherine Seeker had seen it too. Rose didn't want to catch the snitch because then the they would be tied. And Albus was in no one was in shape to go into a sudden death round. But Rose had no choice but to follow and attempt to stop the other Seeker from getting the Snitch.

Scorpius was so caught up in watching Rose that he didn't see Gryffindor score.

50 to 190.

If Rose caught the Snitch then Gryffindor would win. Everyone in the stadium turned their heads to watch.

Rose was neck and neck with the Slytherine Seeker as they got closer and closer to the Snitch. But something was wrong, Rose's broom was losing altitude. Scorpius could see her shocked expression as she looked up at the smirking Slytherine Seeker. Scorpius watch in dread as the Slytherine Seeker's hand went up to grab the Snitch. All eyes were on his hand and Snitch.

Everyone gasped when his hand lowered. Actually his hand didn't lower, his whole body did. Rose Weasley was the cause. She had jumped off of her broom and was hanging onto the other Seeker's!

The Slytherine Seeker attempted to kick her off and in doing so he took his eyes off the Snitch and tried to rise up. The Seeker didn't realize it, but everyone else did. Rose was now eye level with the Snitch. She reached out her hand and the player riding the broom managed to knock her off.

Scorpius shouted and jumped to his feet, making a beeline for his wand, but it was too late. He wasn't quick enough. Riley Creevy was. At the bottom of the stadium where no one could see the green eyed blonde stood concentrating on lowering Rose safely to the ground. Everyone saw Rose slow down and eventually land gently on the ground, but no one could tell who had done it or where they had done it from, but Albus saw.

His and Riley's eyes connected and stayed that way until Albus heard the shouting. "She's got the Snitch. Rose Weasley has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor Wins!"

Rose stumbled to her feet holding the Snitch high above her head smiling proudly. Her eyes looking for Scorpius in the crowd. She couldn't find him so she settled for looking at her team.

200 to 190.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose looked for Scorpius after the match, but she couldn't find him. She was carried on the shoulders of her classmates and pondered how it felt. It was so odd being the one everyone was praising. Just a few short weeks ago she was hiding from people. She was shy and easily embarrassed.

She had almost completed everything on her list. All she needed to do was go to the end of the year dance, and get herself a boyfriend. She wanted to do both with Scorpius.

On her way to the locker room to take a shower Ken, the Chaser, stopped her.

"Hey Rose. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the end of year party with me?" Rose was surprised, pleasantly so. Ken was handsome and smart, but he wasn't Scorpius.

"I don't know if I want to go yet." Rose said which was a lie.

Ken took it surprisingly well. "If you decide you do, the offer still stands."

Rose finally escaped the crowd and took one of the longest showers of her life. She was sore everywhere and had a splitting headache from the magic that prevented her from falling to her death. She had to find out who saved her, she owed them her life.

When she was done she found Riley sitting on a bench waiting for her.

"Hey." Riley said shyly.

"Hey yourself."

"Look Rose, I'm so sorry for running away like that. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me. Albus and my brother, it just…"

"I understand." Rose said as she hugged Riley.

"Thanks and good job." Riley said as she went to leave.

"You should give Al another chance." Rose said to Riley's retreating back. Riley stopped and turned around.

"I can't."

Rose had about ten minutes of peace and quiet before Scorpius came in.

"Hey Scorpius!" Rose said and she went to hug him, but he evaded it.

"Nice job." Scorpius said stiffly. His whole demeanor made Rose nervous. Something was wrong and Rose had a very bad feeling.

"Thanks." Rose said quietly.

It was quiet for a minute or so, both of them looking at each other. "Scorpius, if you want to say something, say it."

Scorpius reached into his pocket and handed Rose a slip of paper. It was her list.

"Why are you giving me this back?" She asked, with a feeling of dread spreading through her body.

"I don't want it." Scorpius said defensively.

"I guess this is goodbye isn't it." Rose said and Scorpius nodded. Rose refused to let Scorpius how upset she was. "Why? I thought we were fine." Rose cursed herself for saying that.

"We won't work. Let's just leave it at that." Scorpius said and started to turn away.

"No," Rose said harshly, "let's not leave it at that. You want to sleep with me one day and not the next. I want to know why."

"Because," Scorpius started calmly, "I sleep with girls then I get bored with them. I respect you too much to do that."

"What a load of horse shit Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose shouted at him taking him aback. "You are just scared to admit that you want to do more than sleep with me."

And with that Rose walked out of the locker room with her head high and refusing to look back.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose went to the end of the year dance with Michael and she enjoyed herself. They had fun and while they were dancing she let him kiss her.

They only locked lips for a few seconds before they both pulled back. They kept dancing but it felt weird, and different.

"Rose, was that weird for you too?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. It was like I was kissing my brother." Rose said apologetically.

"Same here. So just friends?" Michael asked. Rose laughed.

"Of course. And I hate to be the match maker, but I personally think that you and Beverly would make a cute couple."

Michael laughed, but Rose saw his eyes light up and decided that she should let him go. She had noted earlier that Beverly came to the dance alone.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. See ya at Graduation tomorrow." Rose said.

Michael hugged her and then asked, "You got your speech ready?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to do a little revising."

"Goodnight."

Rose left the Great Hall and immediately took off her heels. They weren't killing her like you might expect, she was just so clumsy that it wouldn't be safe to walk around Hogwarts with them on.

Rose made it to the Gryffindor tower without passing a single person. Of course she saw a couple of ghosts and talked to a few paintings, but not a living person.

Rose made her way to her bed wondering what Scorpius was doing. Or more appropriately, who he was snogging. But she quickly pushed him out of her head because it hurt to remember. He hadn't spoken to her in the two weeks since the match. Now the N.E.W.T.s were done and school was over.

Rose meant what she said to Michael, she was going to revise her Head speech. She had written it months before, before she had come out of her shell. She was going to write a completely new one and it had to be ready in a few hours. Of course she was supposed to have her speech looked over by McGonagall, but it was too late for that. The very old Headmistress would be in for a surprise. And so the revising started.


	15. Chapter 15

"And now let me introduce our Head Girl, Miss Rose Weasley." Headmistress McGonagall announced and everyone clapped.

"Hey there everyone." Rose said with a tiny wave that made a few people chuckle.

"Yesterday I had a completely different speech written so sorry Headmistress for not giving you a heads up. It was long and inspiring, but it wasn't honest and I didn't realize that until yesterday. So this may not be as good as my first, but believe me when I say it's the truth.

"Up until a few weeks ago I had no idea what I was missing. The words that applied to me were shy, quiet, and bookworm. I thought that I was living a great life. I was Head Girl, I had the highest marks in the class, and a family that I could count on. All those things were great, but I didn't realize that I had been living life on the sidelines. I had watched people make lifelong friends, and seen relationships bloom. I had watched the laughter and partying and fun, but I had never joined in. I was boring. Then I had a revelation. I was sent to the hospital wing for the first time in my life and I finally let lose." Rose paused to smile at her cousin, who smiled right back.

"In the hospital wing I made a list. At the top of the page I wrote, The New and Improved Rose Weasley. I wrote down ten things that I thought would make me more outgoing and significantly less boring. There were a few that involved breaking the rules, some that involved boys, one that involved making the Quidditch team, and one that involved me getting a tattoo. Don't worry Daddy, the last one I didn't do."

Everybody laughed.

"So I changed and right now I have an amazing friend who I'll stay in touch with forever," I looked at Riley, "I got through my first kiss. I went through my first hearbreak and I helped win the Quidditch Cup this year. My only regret is that I waited so long to embrace life.

"So what I'm attempting to do right now is give advice, to those of you who are yet to enter Hogwarts and to those who have long since graced its halls. Life is meant to be lived to the fullest extent. We are meant to feel everything, both happiness and sorrow, both love and pain, because if we don't then we're not living. We're going through life like ghosts, no offense guys. And when life is done we're not going to be happy with how we lived. It is better to be rejected and insulted and embarrassed then to live with all of the 'what ifs', so congratulations class of 2024 and good luck."

It wasn't the best speech ever given at Hogwarts nor was it the most humorous, but there was no one in the audience that didn't like it. There was no one in the audience that didn't admire what Rose had done.

Scorpius got up and said his speech, but it wasn't nearly as personal as Rose's and therefore it wasn't the favorite of the day. In fact Scorpius seemed a little off as he gave his speech, it was like he was on auto pilot.

Then everyone got their diplomas and graduated and life continued.

The End (Just Kidding)


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Scorpius." Rose giggled out his name as he continued to assault her neck with his skilled tongue. Then he bit her ear and she moaned.

He kissed a trail down her neck and to her breasts. He kissed and licked around the nipple, so close, but never touching. He didn't give in until Rose started begging.

"Scorpius. Scorpius please." She whimpered and then cried out when he finally sucked her there.

Rose's head fell backwards onto the wall as Scorpius continued to kiss down her body until he reached her secret place where he found her wet and ready. He pumped a finger in and out of her until she was moaning uncontrollably. When his skillful fingers left her she cried out in anguish as he stepped away to look at her.

She was a sight to see in all her naked glory. Her face flushed and her body leaning against the wall. Her legs were so lean and muscular and her body was the perfect hourglass figure. Scorpius didn't know how he got so lucky. Her lips were full and bruised from his forceful kisses.

Rose went on whimpering for a few more seconds before she opened her clouded blue eyes. They stood like that for a few moments just looking at each other. Then she held her arms out for him.

Slowly he eased his way inside of her tight pussy. And Rose had to hold on for dear life the way he was pleasing her. He hit just the right spot with every thrust and though she tried she couldn't stop the scream of ecstasy as she came. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and held on waiting for him to cum as well. She didn't have to wait long.

Soon they were just one heap of intertwined bodies on the stone cold floor.

After they could finally catch their breath, Rose spoke. "You know I'll never forgive you."

"For what, love?" Scorpius asked his wife.

"For making me wait so long to have sex with you." Rose chuckled as he spooned her.

"What brought this on?" Scorpius asked wondering why she was referring to way back in their seventh and final year of Hogwarts.

"Riley's back in England and we saw each other today. We were talking about why I owe her one. She saved my life you know. She was the one who saved me during that Quidditch match. And we talked about how crazy our seventh year was."

"That was Riley who saved you?" Scorpius asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but anyway, she had a secret. She brought along with her a two year old secret." Rose said in all seriousness now.

"You mean a baby?" Scorpius wondered out loud.

"Yes a baby, who just so happens to have unmanageable hair and green eyes."

Scorpius' eyes nearly popped out of his head. There was no way, but who else could it be. Two years ago they were in their final year. Riley and Albus had a thing.

"Does Albus know?" Scorpius asked loudly.

"Do you think he ever would have let her go if he'd have known?" Rose asked.

It was quiet for a long time, each of them were lost in their own thoughts. It was pure insanity to think that Albus had fathered a child and didn't know it. It was even more insane that Riley hadn't told Albus about the child.

"I'm so lucky I married you." Scorpius said into Rose's neck.

"Yes you are." Rose whispered sleepily back.

OKAY: I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY AND I REFUSE TO SAY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE IT. IF YOU LIKE ALBUS AND RILEY THEN YOU'LL BE DELIGHTED TO KNOW THAT I'M GOING TO WRITE A STORY FOR THEM. IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE OR IT MIGHT TAKE TONIGHT SO STAY TUNED. IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED THE LOVED AND LIED TO ALBUS POTTER.


End file.
